


A Werewolf's Mate

by prnzssheylee



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Addison Wells - Freeform, Claiming, F/M, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Mating Bites, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Werewolves, Wyatt Lykensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prnzssheylee/pseuds/prnzssheylee
Summary: Wyatt has kept a close eye on his mate since the first time he saw her in the woods and tonight he will finally claim what is his.
Relationships: Addison Wells & Wyatt Lykensen, Wyatt Lykensen/Addison Wells
Comments: 22
Kudos: 152





	A Werewolf's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had to get this one-shot out of my head. It's been killing me so I finally decided to type it up this afternoon. If it gets enough attention I may think about doing a second installment that shows the after effects of this night.

Wyatt watched as Addison ran her cheer squad through another perfect practice. Perfect, the word that could describe her..well perfectly. His wolf was once again clawing at him on the inside to take her as his own. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing to calm himself back down. 

“Brother, I can smell your drool from across the school. Claim her already so I can stop being disgusted.” Willa’s voice broke him from his breathing exercise.

“You know it’s not that simple Willa.” Wyatt huffed. 

Addison wasn’t a werewolf but she was definitely his mate. Willa had already blessed the union as the alpha of the pack, he had just yet to act on it. She was with the zombie, whom she seemed to be deliriously happy with. Wyatt hated it. He couldn’t stand to watch his mate with someone else, his only consolation was that he knew they hadn’t had sex. He could smell her innocence still intact. It comforted him, but every day he waited he was taking the chance of that changing. 

“If you wait much longer, you’ll go full wolf and terrify her. Stop being a coward baby bro.” Willa was enjoying his discomfort. She thought this was funny, watching him squirm over a female.

“Alright guys that was great! Dismissed for the day!” His mate’s voice rang out and Wyatt growled low in his chest at the effect her voice had on him. His eyes automatically went to rove over her body in her cheer uniform, it may be cliche but watching her prance around in that skirt had him constantly adjusting himself in his pants. 

“Ugh, I smell dead boy headed this way.” Willa rolled her eyes as they both watched the zombie walk in the gym and embrace Addison. Wyatt snarled at the sight. He and Willa quickly left so as not to rattle Wyatt’s wolf anymore. 

“She’s got to know something’s up with the way your always stalking cheer practices.” Willa continued to nag at him.

“She just thinks I’m interested in joining the cheer team.” Wyatt mumbled.

“Why would she think that Wyatt?” Willa had lightly laughed at Wyatt’s sullen tone.

“Because I told her so when she asked why I was always in the bleachers. It was the best I could come up with on the spot while also trying not to jump her.” Wyatt walked past Willa, signaling he was done with the conversation.

He would claim Addison and it would be tonight. He was tired of pining over her and his wolf wasn’t giving him any more time. He just hated that he hadn’t been able to build more of a relationship with her before his claim on her took place.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Addison was texting Zed goodnight and set her phone on charge when she heard the werewolves off in the distance howling. They usually settled down for the night around ten so she figured that’d be the last she’d hear of them. She got her response from Zed so she was all ready to climb into bed and get her eight hours of beauty rest as was highly suggested by her parents. 

She was just starting to drift off when she felt a cool breeze come over her. She rolled over and opened her eyes to see her window open. She sighed heavily and got up to close it, she could have sworn it was closed earlier though. It was completely possible that she had left it open as she liked fresh air in her room. She noticed it was a full moon and gazed at the sight for a moment before turning to head back to bed. 

She had an eerie feeling wash over her that someone’s eyes were on her. She turned her head back to the window slowly and found Wyatt standing there. 

“Wyatt? What are you doing here?” Addison was confused. 

“I’m here to claim what is mine.” Wyatt’s voice had a rough edge to it and was laced with lust? That couldn’t be right, Addison thought. Wyatt and she were friends, nothing more.

“What’s yours?” Addison didn’t know what else to say.

“You are, you’re my mate Addison and I can’t stand another day of seeing you with someone else. I’m already struggling to keep my wolf from taking over, I can’t keep him at bay much longer.” Wyatt had gotten closer and was invading her personal space when she felt his clawed hand come up and caress the side of her face. 

“I’m sorry Wyatt, you know I love Z-” She was cut off by Wyatt’s full lips covering her own. She had been mid sentence and that gave Wyatt the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. She was non responsive for a minute before her tongue rose to dance with his, in a fight for domination. Wyatt eventually won out and Addison felt the shame in her belly as a moan escaped her mouth. This was wrong, she shouldn’t let Wyatt kiss her, but then why did it feel so right? Her body was responding in a way she had never experienced before. 

Wyatt had led them towards her bed and she felt her knees buckle as she hit the bed. “Wait, Wyatt, we can’t do this. I’m sorry I can’t be your mate.” Addison had broken free of the kiss and was staring up at Wyatt as he hovered over her. 

“Addison it’s not a choice, if I wait much longer then I’ll transform fully and won’t stop until I’ve claimed you. I know you are aroused right now, I can smell it.” Wyatt leaned his head down to the junction between her neck and shoulder and ran his fangs lightly over her pulse. Addison shivered at the sensation. 

“I’ve never done this before.” Addison whispered the confession out and was grateful for the lack of light in her room. She felt her face flush and she knew she was red.

“I know.” Wyatt had begun running his hands over her body and brought one to cup and massage her left breast. He used his fingers to twist her nipple through her thin nightshirt and she felt her nipple pucker up at his attention. “Ah!” Addison let out a yelp as Wyatt dipped his head to replace his fingers with his tongue swirling her nipple in his mouth. Her shirt did little to block out the sensations. He played with her other nipple using his fingers and Addison brought her hands to cradle his head closer to her chest. Logic was leaving her as her body took over.

Addison let out another moan as Wyatt came back to her mouth and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her parents flitted through her mind, but she knew they wouldn’t be able to hear from the bedroom downstairs. Her sobering thoughts left her mind quickly as Wyatt’s hand had traveled down her navel to slip underneath her panties and he swiped a finger up and down her already wet slit. Addison squirmed slightly not knowing how to handle the sensation she was feeling in her stomach. It was a warm feeling that seemed to be building low in her belly. 

Wyatt released a low growl from his chest and Addison felt liquid seep from her pussy. She felt him lower himself down until his face was in front of her most private place and she didn’t even attempt to stop him as he removed her underwear. She wantonly threw her head back as Wyatt’s mouth started to devour her. She brought her hands to his hair and felt him smirk as he continued lapping at her juices. She occasionally felt one of his fangs skim her skin and the pain only heightened her pleasure.

Addison was bucking her hips into his face as she felt the pleasure builing into a head and she was looking for anything to help her release. Wyatt chuckled as he slightly pulled away and blew his breath on the little nub she had occasionally experimented with before but always stopped before anything came of it. “You taste fucking delicious. Do you want me to continue?.” Wyatt’s voice was laced with darkened lust. Addison nodded her head vigorously, anything to bring her to the climax she so craved.

Wyatt dove back between her legs and spread her legs so that he had better access. He swirled his tongue around her nub and then two of his fingers slipped into her weeping cunt. Addison threw her head back and arched her back as she felt pleasure through her whole body. Her toes curled and she was pleading with Wyatt. He did his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching her for what was to come and then brought them both to curl up seemingly looking for something. Addison knew the moment he found what he was looking for, her climax hit her like a wave crashing into the shore line. She felt her toes curl and heard herself release a series of moans as she rode the pleasure out rubbing herself into Wyatt’s face. 

“As I said before, fucking delicious mate.” Wyatt was once again face level with her and she watched complacently as he shed his clothing and Addison saw all of his tribal tattoos that littered his chest. She couldn’t believe it but she felt herself getting turned on again, so quickly after her first orgasm. Wyatt came back down and pulled her body flush against him as he lightly kissed all over her face. Addison mewled at the attention and ran her hands over his muscled back.

“Addison, the mating is going to hurt, I did my best to get you ready but I can’t take all the pain away, I’m truly sorry and after this first time you’ll know nothing but pleasure at my hands. I’ll treasure you forever.” Wyatt stared into her eyes trying to convey comfort as he ran his hands up and down her side. “Are you ready?” Wyatt was nuzzling her neck and she knew he heard her whispered yes. 

She felt Wyatt position his cock at her entrance, his face still in her neck. He groaned as he began to push in until he stopped at what she assumed to be her barrier that signaled her inexperience in this arena. He whispered a quick sorry and swiftly surged forward to her hilt at the same time that Addison found pain blooming from her womanhood she felt the plunge of his fangs in her neck. He was biting her! Addison cried out in pain and she felt Wyatt’s hands trying to soothe her. Her body was breaking into a sweat and she thought it would never end. 

As Wyatt started to slowly move, Addison still felt the pain but threw the haze she started to feel that warm sensation in her belly again. Wyatt had released his mouth from her neck and she felt liquid drizzle down, she assumed it was her own blood. Wyatt lapped at her neck, cleaning and easing her pain there, all while slowly upping his rhythm of pumping his cock in and out of her. She then felt him gyrate his hips and he somehow managed to hit the same spot his fingers had found earlier and Addison felt her hips buck up to meet his thrusts, she was still feeling pain but the pleasure was starting to rise above it. As Addison was losing herself to Wyatt’s pumps she found that he had risen to his haunches and pulled her lower body up to meet his thrusts. It heightened the pleasure and Addison was throwing her head back and forth not knowing how to deal with it. Her hands were clutching the sheets and she found Wyatt’s eyes. They were the golden color she came to associate with this werewolf side and he was taking her whole body in. 

“You’re mine, only mine Addison.” Wyatt’s voice was little more than a growl and he released her lower body from his grasp to run a hand down to where they were joined and he swiped his finger across her clit. Addison couldn’t hold it anymore and felt her second orgasm wash over her as Wyatt released a howl of his own and she felt his dick twitch inside of her releasing his own pleasure.

Wyatt came to rest beside her, still inside her and Addison closed her eyes to try and control her breathing. She started to come back to herself and her eyes flew back open. She threw her head to the side to look at Wyatt who was staring at her with what she swore was love in his now plain brown eyes. “Wyatt, what have we done! Zed! My parents!” Addison wasn’t sure her parents hadn’t heard the end of their activities and she wouldn’t be surprised if a knock came from her door soon.

“Addison, it’s fine, it’s all going to work out. We’re mated now, as it should be. I knew from the moment I saw you in the woods that you were mine. Everything else is white noise.” Wyatt smoothed the hair out of her face as he spoke softly. 

Addison didn’t know why but just the sound of his voice put all her worries at ease. There wasn’t anything she could do at the moment and she felt the call of sleep pulling her under. She closed her eyes just to rest them for a second and then she would confront Wyatt again. 

________________________________________________________________________

Wyatt stared at his mate’s closed eyes. She had fallen asleep and he knew her body needed to recover from their mating. He would be content to hold her tonight and tomorrow he would bring her to the den to continue the week of claiming. 

His life was complete now, he had his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a kudos or comments to let me know if you enjoyed this or not, as stated in the beginning notes I will do a second installment if there is enough interest.


End file.
